Next Great Adventure Edge of the Abyss
by Cedues
Summary: For Spectre Harry Potter known to the galaxy as Basilisk things have changed. No longer the only human in Citadel space Harry has decided to give another human a chance to enter the spectres and help humanity get closer to a council seat. but at the edges of Citadel space, a rouge Turian is bringing the galaxy closer to the Abyss of extinction. Squeal to NGA New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Great Adventure Edge of the Abyss

Ch. 1 Meeting of Champions

** The Mass Effect series is the property of Bioware studios and E.A... Harry Potter is the sole property to J. . This written story is not an attempt by me to rip-off these individual's works but to combine both into a great new story.**

_Arcturus Stream Arcturus station 2183_

Arcturus Station was one of the most impressive space stations that Spectre Harry James Potter had ever been aboard besides the Citadel. The station was shaped like one of the dozens of mass relays that occupied the star cluster. But it represented the face of humanity to the galaxy. The Systems Alliance maintained a parliament on the station along with the military headquarters for the alliance's top admirals. But that was not why Harry was here. He was here in the military docking bay X-13 to board the galaxy's first stealth ship and make history of his own. Wearing his custom built emerald green and black armor and Turian shaped helmet the Spectre was also carrying two custom made weapons a Scalarin shotgun and Erebus Assault rifle. The Spectre stepped away from the observation port and slowly marched towards the docking bay whose airlock which would lead him to the _SSV- Normandy_. Not surprisingly the airlock was guarded by two human marines with matching Hahne-Kedar light Mantis Armor and Lancer assault rifles. One of the guards a female with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward and stopped him.

"Hold it right there. This area is restricted to all non-authorized personal. Identify yourself."

"Basilisk. Council Spectre here to see Captain Anderson."

This statement made the marines jump and fumble with their weapons.

"My apologies Spectre. If I had known..."

"It is all right marine you were only doing your job. Just get the captain for me."

"Of course sir. Wait right here sir."

The female marine turned to the airlock and entered a code on her Omni-Tool before entering the airlock leaving Harry and the second marine in the bay. After several minutes the female marine returned but this time she was accompanied by a tall dark skinned human wearing a navy blue uniform with a captain's bar on his shoulder.

"Ah Basilisk you have arrived. Would you like a tour of the Normandy? Dismissed marines."

"It would be a pleasure Captain."

The two entered the Normandy's decontamination room and during the waiting period. Harry said.

"I have read your file Captain. You were considered for the Spectres eighteen years ago."

"And you are wondering why I failed is that it."

"Not at all. I was just curious. Who was your mentor?"

"Saren Arterius."

"Ah, I think I can see what happened. Saren's hatred of humanity is well known throughout the Spectres."

"He wasn't the most warm and inviting person when I meet him. But he hates humans for no good reason."

"Actually Captain you are wrong. Saren hates humans because of the Relay 314 incident. His brother was killed during the conflict. It was caused by a disloyal human who shot Desolas Arterius while he was being exchanged for human prisoners."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there during the conflict Captain. I was watching the exchange happen and when two mercs that were captured by the Turians were being exchanged for the General a lone human solider fired his weapon at Desolas striking him in the head. I shot the man a few seconds later and maintained the peace."

"You have had an interesting career Spectre."

"That is the past Captain. When can I meet your protégé?"

"In a few hours. The Commander is transferred here by high command."

"Are you sure that she is well enough for this mission? I mean being the sole survivor of a Thresher Maw attack can be very traumatic."

"The consolers we sent her to reveled a small amount of post-traumatic stress but that was it. She is fit for service. Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know if she is ready for the trials ahead that she will soon face in becoming a Spectre."

The conversation between the two was ended by the decontamination doors opening up and reviling the Normandy's interior. The lighting was low giving the grey and dark blue metals a more significant meaning. The cockpit was empty except for the pilot who was a brown haired man with a full beard wearing a SR-1 cap on his head. The man was muttering to himself but Harry caught the words "my baby" being said. The Captain and Harry moved out of the pit and into the Command Information Center where Harry meet the Normandy's Navigator Charles Pressly. Pressly was an older gentleman with healthy tanned skin a bald head and small greyish brown Goatee. He was quickly debriefing Captain Anderson about a few of the Normandy's systems before leaving the pair. The Captain continued the tour showing Harry the comns room at the back of the CIC along with crew quarters on the second deck. He also showed Harry the engineering deck with the Tantalus drive core and the M-35 Mako. Anderson ended the tour at the small room assigned to Harry for the duration of his mission aboard. Harry thanked the Captain and dismissed him before entering his room. The room was bare except for a bed, dresser, desk and chair combination with a console that would connect with the extra-net and a small closet. Harry quickly scanned the room for listening and recording devices and quickly found three before disabling them. He then removed his helmet setting it on the bed and then sat down on the chair. He opened his Omni-Tool and pulled up an Omni-Photo of him Benezia and Liara sitting around the giant Keliaba tree which was on The T'soni manor's grounds smiling. The picture had been taken by Lenna when Liara had graduated from the University of Armali. It had been one of the proudest days of his life having Liara show him her college diploma and a personal recommendation from the Archeology department's head Arila G'oaia for an immediate position with a prominent Prothean dig team in the Attican Traverse. Harry close his Omni-Tool and began storing his weapons and armor in the closet and laid on the bed wearing a under armor suit. Harry then closed his eyes for a small nap.

When Harry awoke it was two hours later in the day. Harry got up from the bed grabbed his Helmet, Armor and weapons and exited his room. He then walked past the med-bay and ran into a middle age woman with slivery grey hair sending both of them to the floor. Picking himself up Harry extended his hand to the woman to help her up.

"My apologies for the accident madam it won't happen again."

"No harm no foul Spectre. Thank you for helping me up."

"I did not get your name Dr.?"

"Chakwas. Karin Chakwas."

"You are the chief medical officer for the Normandy?"

"Yes I am. I have spent most of my life aboard starships. Treating the brave marines and navy crew men that make up the Alliance."

"That sounds like an interesting life to live."

"It is a good life. Why are you really here Spectre? It can't be for the reasons I was told."

"Please doctor call me Basilisk. I am afraid that my mission on the Normandy is top-secret. I do however have questions to ask you about the XO of the ship."

"What do you need to know about her that you can't get from the Captain?"

"Normal stuff really. What I am personally interested in is her genetic code."

"Why do you want to know about her genetics?"

"I have had an interest in human genetics ever since the time your species has stepped onto the galactic scene."

"I guess that I could send a small copy of her genetic structure to your Omni-Tool. But I have to ask. Why are you so interested in the Commander?"

"Let me just say that the Commander will leave a great mark on galactic affairs. Thank you for your time doctor."

"Of course Basilisk. You are not as unpleasant as some of the rumors make you out to be."

Harry then left the doctor to her own chores and made his way towards the staircase that led upwards towards the CIC. He was greeted to the sight of more crewmen walking around the CIC doing their jobs and to marines guarding the door to the stairways and comns room. Captain Anderson was on the step above the galactic map overlooking the rest of the crew. But what caught Harry's attention was the appearance of the Commander. Grace Shepard was walking around the CIC slowly. She was inspecting the crew carefully before she turned to face the stairs. She was about five eight with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Her skin was lightly tanned and extremely fit with looked to be decent sized muscles. Her eyes were a light sea blue but the beauty of her face was marred by a nasty looking scar that started at the edge of the right eye and ended at her mouth. The scar was mostly healed but parts of it were still angry red.

Shepard was busy watching the crew do their assigned tasks when she spotted out of the corner of her eye an armored figure standing in front of the doorway leading to the crew deck. The figure was in an interesting black/green combo with a helmet that seemed to be shaped like a Turians. The figure was wearing two weapons a shotgun and an assault rifle both were unknown weapons so she had no idea how many shots they would fire before overheating. The figure moved from the doorway and over to where the Captain was standing. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could feel the stranger's eyes on her. The figure then left the CIC and returned to the crew deck. Shepard made her way over to the captain and asked

"Who was that?"

"Someone important Shepard. You will find out soon enough."

The captain's statement left a bad taste in Shepard's mouth. She did not trust non-humans with any Alliance secrets and the being who had left was definitely non-human. But she held her discomfort in check. With that being said she returned to watching the crew do their jobs.

Harry for the next two and a half hours went about the ship getting to know other members of the crew from Chief Engineer Adams who was a pleasant enough man who somehow got into a debate with Harry about the basics of engineering. He was in charge of making sure the drive core was running a hundred percent. To Mess Sergeant William Walker who was a rare blonde haired man that made sure that the crew was fed properly. Harry eventually ended his tour when the Normandy's pilot called out through the ship's radio that the Normandy was preparing to leave port. Going up to the cockpit Harry watched as Joker who he learned was the pilot's nickname an what he liked to be called was being helped by the head of the Normandy's marine contingent Lieutenant Kadien Alenko. Harry had always been amazed by mass relays and watching a ship depart through one was an awe inspiring sight. He noticed as Commander Shepard started approaching the cockpit and struck a small pose by standing at his side. Just as the Normandy went through the relay and entered FTL Harry praised Joker's piloting skills.

"Excellent job Flight Lieutenant. The captain will be pleased by your work."

Harry then turn around and made his way towards the comns room but caught a little of Joker's response "What an asshole." Harry chuckled at the words and continued on his way. When he reached the comns room the Spectre pulled up a picture of the colony world of Eden Prime. The planet was beautiful with plenty of vibrant greens and oranges. So a few minutes later the comns room door opened with a slight hiss and harry turned around to see Shepard walking into the room.

"Commander Shepard. Good to see that you are finally here. This will give us a chance to talk."

"Cut the crap Spectre. Just tell me what you are doing here."

"Be mindful about how you speak to me Shepard. I hear this colony we are going to Eden Prime is quite beautiful."

"They say it is a paradise."

"It may be a paradise for humanity. But how safe is it really?"

"Are you trying to imply something unpleasant is going to happen?"

"Not at all. But humanity has only been a spacefaring species for only forty years. There are still things in the galaxy that may want to destroy you." The door to the room opened a second time allowing Captain Anderson into view.

"I think it is time we tell the Commander what is really going on."

Basilisk turned to Shepard and said. "This mission is far more complicated than a simple shakedown run of the Normandy's stealth systems." Shepard turned to Anderson before specking "That was obvious. Everyone on the ship knew that. What is really going on sir?" Anderson face grew impassive before replying. "We are making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. That is why we need the stealth systems. A construction team from the colony was preparing to lay down a new road to the more rural areas of the colony when they found something. Calling in a research team they discovered that the objects were Prothean in nature."

"Shepard raised an eyebrow at the word Prothean. " I thought the Protheans disappeared 50,000 years ago."

"They did but their legacy remains the mass relays our ship drives the weapons you carry all based upon Prothean technology." Basilisk reminded.

"This is big Shepard the last time we discovered Prothean tech it jumped our technology forward 200 years. The object in question is a Prothean beacon." Captain Anderson explained.

"Obviously this matter extends beyond human interests Commander. I was sent here for the retrieval and for something else." Basilisk cut in.

"And what is the second objective? Shepard asked?

Anderson's face seemed to light up with pride as he said. "Basilisk is here to evaluate you."

Shepard was shocked at the statement. "You can't mean what I think you are implying sir."

"It is true Commander. I was the one who chose you to become a potential Spectre. Your adaptability and intelligence allowed you to beat your opponents on Akuze. I was very impressed with your work. Those skills are highly desired in potential recruits we look for." Basilisk explained.

"Humanity has been pushing for this a long time. Shepard. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks it will show to the rest of the galaxy how far the Alliance has come."

"Shepard This mission will be the first of several together. I hope that we can work aside any differences that we may have during the course of your tutelage with me."

"Any further questions from you Shepard?"

"I have a few Captain. Why is retrieving this beacon so important other than gaining favor with

The Council?"

"The Attican traverse isn't the most stable sector of Citadel space. Pirates from the Terminus Systems regularly stalk the trade lanes hoping for easy pickings. This area is also full of mercenaries from the big three."

"The big three?"

"The largest Mercenary gangs. What the Captain is saying is that the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse are heavily involved in the Traverse. The Suns and Blood Pack are especially dangerous." Basilisk explained

"Tell me more about the Blue Suns." Shepard said.

"The Blue Suns were formed by two humans about twenty three years ago. The humans were Vido Santiago and a still as yet unknown partner. They are the most corrupt merc band of the big three. The company is involved with nearly every sort of illegal activity imaginable. There are rumors that the Suns are connected with the slave trade but there has never been a conviction of any Blue Suns employee."

"And the Blood Pack?"

"Believe it or not it was actually a small Terminus Systems Vorcha Pirate gang before a Krogan battle master reformed the gang as a Security company. They are the most violent gang of the big three."

"So when are we going to start?"

"You will be in charge of the ground team that will be retrieving the beacon. Basilisk will be watching you for the rest of the mission. When the beacon is aboard the Normandy we will depart for the Citadel."

"Anything else Commander?"

"No sir I think that is everything I need to know."

The intercom system suddenly started up allowing Joker's voice to reach the comns room.

"Captain Transmission from Eden Prime. Sir I think you want to see this."

"Put it on screen Joker."

The video started bringing up a picture of Alliance marines firing their Lancer Assault rifles at an unknown enemy. The sky above the marines was blood red with charcoal black smoke rising from various points on the ground. The video camera operated was pushed to the ground by a female marine in pink and white Sirta Foundation Phoenix armor saying "Get down now." The video then cut to a shot of something large and menacing cutting through the clouds reviling a large cuttle fish like ship before everything went dark.

"Everything cut out after that. No comns or anything it just goes dark."

"Reverse and hold at twenty-four hundred."

The last image from the video came up. Showing to the trio of beings the massive space ship.

Basilisk made a gentle cough attracting the attention of Shepard and Anderson.

"You have seen something like this before?"

"Only once during an intelligence briefing from the STG."

"What was the briefing about?"

"That is classified above top secret. I can't reveal anything. My apologies."

"Whatever it is this mission has just gotten more difficult. Shepard meet me in the cargo bay."

Harry watched the Commander and Captain depart from the room in a hurry. Harry took one last look at the ship on screen before leaving the room to head for the cargo bay.

In the cargo bay Harry found Shepard and Anderson preparing the ground team for action. The team consisted of Shepard who was wearing medium N7 Onyx armor made by Aldrin Labs. Her weaponry consisted of a Storm one shotgun and a Reaper one sniper rifle. Lieutenant Alenko was outfitted with Alliance standard issue Mantis light armor and a weak Predator pistol. The other marine who Harry heard was named Jenkins had similar armor but carried a Lancer one assault rifle and a Storm two shotgun. Harry prepped his Erebus and Scalarin for duty and heard the last of what the Captain was saying to Shepard's team "….. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors Captain?" Alenko asked

"Helping Survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority."

"Approaching drop point one." Joker's voice boomed over the comns

"Basilisk you coming with us?" Jenkins questioned.

"I move faster on my own Corporal. I will stay in radio contact with the Commander and feed you status reports."

Harry then made his way over to the edge of the drop pad and summoning his biotic power he disappeared into thin air surprising the squad with the trick.

"The mission is yours Shepard."

"Approaching drop point two."

With that Shepard and her team jumped out of the Normandy and deployed a mass effect field lowing their mass allowing the team to hit the ground with ease.

_Eden Prime 2183 Exodus Cluster Utopia System_

Harry was quickly moving around the ruins of a small farming hamlet. There were bodies of the colonists laid out across the ground. The bodies had sighs of mass accelerator rounds entering in the front and leaving ghastly exit wounds. The Spectre shook his head at the needless slaughter. He opened a secure channel to Shepard and said. "Lot of burned out building Commander along with some bodies. How are things on your end?" _"We just lost Jenkins to some small drones. They ripped right through his Shields. Call back when you have more information."_ After leaving the hamlet Harry eventual entered a small forest that was filled with tall conifer trees. Harry was getting close to the edge of the forest when he heard a small buzzing sound. Looking up he saw a trio of small combat drones flying overhead. Harry did not recognize the drones. They were certainly not from any of the militaries or merc groups. That left one group. The Geth. That was not good. If the Geth had finally emerged from the Perseus Veil and declared war on humanity then something big was behind this attack. After the drones had passed Harry approached closer to the dig site what stopped him was gruesome sight. Three Geth trooper platforms and what appeared to be an officer were gathering a small crowd of Colonists into an enclosed with hundreds of devices that appeared to be deactivated. On the command of the officer the devices activated impaling every colonist. The blood from the colonists was flowing down the spikes and pooling around the bottom of the impalement device. Some of the colonists who were being impaled were young children. The troopers and their commanding officer moved away from the massacre site and left without a sound. Harry quietly moved from his place of hiding and approached the spikes with caution. The Spectre heard a low moan and looking around quickly located the source of the Nosie. It came from a nineteen year old girl who was still alive. Harry pulled out his assault rifle and made a clean headshot putting the girl out of her misery. Activating his Omni-Tool Harry opened the channel to Shepard and said.

"Shepard have you come across any impaled colonists?

_"The lieutenant and I have not yet seen anything like that. But we just met up with a marine from Eden Prime's garrison and she said that the invaders were impaling wounded soldiers. She also informed us that the attackers were Geth. Is she right?"_

"The marine is I am afraid correct Shepard. The invaders are Geth. Be careful though I just saw some Geth platforms heading towards the dig site. I will meet you with your squad soon. Over and out."

Harry continued moving towards the dig site but before he left he looked back on the massacre and quickly made a prayer for the deceased. Continuing onwards Harry eventually came to where the dig site was and spotted the four original Geth platforms along with six additional reinforcement platforms. Summoning his biotics the Spectre threw a very large and powerful singularity that sucked up seven of the platforms dangling them above the ground. The three platforms not caught up in the attack took cover behind various rock outcroppings that lay around the site. Harry popped up from cover and using his shotgun picked off the helpless floating platforms before turning it on the trio of Geth troopers. The first trooper fired its assault rifle at the Spectre trying to land a decent hit. The slugs hit Harry's kinetic barriers making the armor's VI comment that he had lost 40% of his shields. The Spectre threw a flaming hot fireball at the trooper burning it to a crisp. The second and third troopers raised their rifles ready to add their slugs to the firefight. But a loud noise distracted the platforms causing them to look away from the Spectre. Harry took the advantage given to him and unleased a shockwave that threw both Geth platforms up into the air before gravity brought both back down to the ground with a sickening crunch. Harry then turned his head towards the source of the sound. In walked Shepard and Alenko with a female marine in pink and white Sirta armor and a large load out of weapons. Shepard scanned the carnage that was before her before spotting the Spectre.

"I see that you made it here before us."

"As I told you Commander I move faster on my own. Who is the newcomer?"

"That is the marine I told you about. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. She informed us of the Geth's presence."

Harry turned to the marine and did a quick evaluation of her. She was extremely fit her eyes were sizing him up too and it seemed like she knew how to handle multiple weapons. Looking at her again Harry turned around and said. "Good to meet you Williams. Do you have any idea where the beacon is?"

Williams shook her head. "There is a small spaceport up ahead maybe the science team took the beacon there."

"Shepard I will move on to the spaceport and see if the beacon is there. Come and find me when you are done checking this area out."

Harry began climbing the small hill that led up to the research camp. The camp was comprised of five prefab habitats. There were also several spikes with corpses of humans standing in front of the habitats. The path from there to the spaceport was clear of any Geth forces so Harry continued onwards. It was when he reached the port that he found a data pad with information on where the beacon was when he heard a loud screech like that of a metal box being moved. So looking towards the source of the sound. He was surprised to see a somewhat familiar face. There standing less than 5 feet from him was Saren.

"Saren what in the hell are you doing here?"

The Turian turned to face him. This allowed Harry to notice several things different about the Turian. His left arm was no longer organic it seemed to be synthetic in nature now. Saren's once brown eyes were no a disturbing sky blue.

"Basilisk funny to see you here."

"I am the one who was supposed to be here Saren. You were assigned by the Council to monitor the Perseus Veil for Geth activity. Why did you leave your post?"

"The council gave me new orders. They wanted me to scout Eden Prime for you."

"That is a load of varren shit. Saren, the Geth are attacking killing without mercy. Tell me right now what you are really doing here!"

Saren gave a great sigh and pulled out his pistol aiming for Harry's head. "I had hoped to get you to leave Basilisk. But it appears that I have no other choice but to do this. I am sorry that you must die. You were my role model as child." Saren fired the pistol forcing Harry to dive for cover. Harry withdrew his shotgun and returned fire with a Carnage blast hitting Saren's kinetic barriers head on and forcing him off balance for a moment. Harry then threw a Warp at the traitorous Turian hoping to get Saren to back off thus enabling Harry to have some breathing space. But the Warp did little to slow Saren down. The Warp hit Saren's shields barley doing any damage. Saren then did something that truly scared Harry. The turian turned a violet blue and launched a biotic Reave at his opponent. The Reave hit Harry hard going right through his shields and hitting his nervous system directly. This stunned the loyal Spectre long enough for Saren to unload six pistol shots into Harry's body. The pistol was modded with phasic rounds so they went straight through the shields. Harry fell to the hard metallic floor screaming in agony. Blood was starting to flow from the bullet holes in Harry's armor. Saren approached Harry looking down at him with eyes filled with regret. "This is where we say good bye. You will be spared the horrors that will come." Saren raised his pistol again and fired a single bullet into the area that would have been the head of a turian. The shot hit Harry in his collar bone forcing him into unconsciousness. Satisfied with his work Saren turned around and began moving towards the rail way system leaving the body of his colleague behind not noticing a small buzzing sound coming from the body.

A load gunshot was heard in the distance breaking Shepard's concentration from the scientist that the team had found inside one of the campsite's prefab buildings.

"Did you hear that Alenko?"

"I did ma'am whatever sort of gun made that sound was heavily modded."

"Williams take us to the spaceport. Dr. Warren stay here until someone finds you and your assistant."

"Yes ma'am. Right a way."

Leaving the doctor in the building. The team went back outside forcing Shepard to look at the corpses of the zombie like creatures that the team had been forced to kill. Whatever they were before the creatures that corpses were now showed no self-preservation instincts or anything human. The path leading to the spaceport was filled with more of the zombie things along with plenty of Geth platforms all shooting at the Normandy ground team. Once the last Geth platform fell from a metal slug in the head from Williams. Shepard, Williams and Alenko approached the entrance to the spaceport and came across a gory sight. There laided Basilisk on the floor bleeding from many holes in his armor. The blood was red like a humans which was extremely odd because Shepard had pegged the Spectre for a Turian.

"Alenko go check the body for a pulse. Williams collect his weapons and stand guard.

Alenko rushed over to the body preparing medi-gel for use. William gathered up the Specter's weapons looking at them with a guns-nuts interest. So it was a shock to Shepard and the rest of the ground team when Alenko removed the helmet to see what was beneath. Underneath the helmet stood a human face. Raven black hair sticking up at odd angles the face itself was aristocratic in shape high cheek bones, pale white skin and a perfectly sculpted nose. What was extremely odd was a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead. It surprised everyone further when the body's eyes opened wide. The man was still alive. The eyes turned to Shepard and recognizing her the mouth to the man opened and out creaked in a raspy voice.

"Shepard I had hoped to share this secret of mine with you later but right now you must listen to me." A single wet cough came from the man's mouth "please get me some medi-gel see if you can do something for me. I have to tell you…"

"Your human how did you..?"

"I will tell you later. If I survive."

"Alright. Just Hold on Basilisk. We will get you patched up don't try and speak."

"No I have to tell you what happened to me. I was attacked by a colleague of mine. His name is Saren. If I don't survive take my Omni-tool and give it to Councilor Tevos. It proves that Saren attacked me."

"Ok I will give it to the Councilor. But that will not be necessary. You are going to make it just hold on."

"Thank you Shepard. I think Saren is after the beacon. It is at the far edge of the spaceport over the railway."

The man closed then his eyes but not before whispering something in a langue that Shepard's translator pronounced as Asari. Alenko had started pumping into the Spectre a large dose of medi-gel in both his stomach and the small bullet wound in his collar bone. Shepard vowed to get the origin story of this man from him when he was better. Seeing that she couldn't just leave Basilisk by himself so she ordered Alenko to stay with the Spectre While she and Ashley would continue on ahead towards the beacon. The two woman squad ran into several Geth patrols but between the two of them they handled the attackers fairly well. The two women eventually came across the body of a dockworker who had been cut down from behind by the Geth. Lying next to him where some grenades and a weapon mod for an advance pistol. Knowing that the dead man had no need for them Shepard picked them up from the ground and attached the grenades to her utility belt the mod was placed into her equipment pouch. When the Geth had been cleared from the railway Shepard and Williams cautiously made it to the rail controls. Shepard manipulated the controls on the holographic keyboard and gave the command to move the railway carts. The ride to the other side of the spaceport took about ten minutes. During that time the cart's passengers had been silent until Williams spoke up.

"Can you believe it Commander? The most respected Spectre in Citadel space is a human, an honest to god human!"

"I still can't believe it. When I had met the man I had thought he was a Turian outcast."

"But how did he come to the greater galaxy? Alliance Intel has confirmed that Basilisk has been active for around some hundred years as a Spectre. That means that the man is one of the oldest humans on record."

"We will question him when we get back to the Normandy and when he is feeling better is that understood Gunnery Chief?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The railcar came to a sudden stop and the safety bar that surrounded the railcar opened allowing Shepard and Williams a way off the cart. When the two women had stepped onto the spaceport they heard a low ticking sound. The noise was immediately found and what they saw shook both women to the core. Standing near the railway was a Dyminaca-class nuclear bomb. The nuke were strong enough to wipeout the rest of the spaceport and the surrounding towns. But there were more than just the single one the women had spotted. According to Shepard's Omni-tool there were about three of them in the surrounding area, enough to make Eden Prime uninhabitable forever. Rushing over to the bomb Shepard ordered Williams to cover her while she disarming the weapon of mass destruction. Shepard was about half way done with the bomb when she felt her shields take a hit. She shouted at her squad mate.

"Williams get that damn shooter before it blows my head off!"

"You got it ma'am."

Shepard turned her head back to the bomb when a violent bark of a sniper rifle comes from Ashley's position and quickly accompanied by the sound of a dying Geth platform. After a few more seconds Shepard had successfully disarmed that bomb and with Williams coving her from a long range distance Shepard was easily able to disarm another bomb. The Geth seeing that shooting at the humans at long range wasn't doing anything came to a quick consensus to close the gap and try to eliminate the humans from there. Two shock troopers moved up the narrow path way through multiple shipping crates towards the marines but Shepard had prepared for a situation like this. She had during the firefight laid down a tech mine ready for any Geth that tried to approach her and Williams. The mine was in the middle of the walkway. So when the Geth walked closes to the blast radius. Shepard pushed her thumb down on the trigger. The blast destroyed the two shock trooper's shields and cut into their platforms bodies sending them into pieces around the walkway. The last three trooper platforms on the other side of the catwalk near the bomb were deactivated by a mass accelerator slug their flashlight heads by William's sniper. Shepard ran forward and once at the bomb she began disarming it. The bombs countdown was approaching zero when Shepard finally finished stopping the countdown at 0.01. Breathing a sigh of relief Shepard turned in the direction of an eerie sea green light that was bathing part of the spaceport with its light. There standing in the middle of the back part of the spaceport in between two shipping crates was the beacon. It was an 8ft tall orange circular object with an almost organic surface that was reflective like diamond. Williams approached it with a fascinated look on her dark brown face.

"Why is the beacon unguarded? Commander."

"No idea Williams. Do you see any Geth or Saren?"

"No ma'am. It appears that they left on that giant ship we saw when we came near the spaceport."

Shepard nodded her head began slowly approaching the beacon. She paused when she saw something out of the corner of her eye lumbering towards her. The shape came closer and eventually revealed itself to be one of the repurposed colonists that had been impaled on one of the tall spikes. The "husk" charged forward with mindless aggression and slammed into Shepard forcing her into backwards right into the path of the beacon. In less than a second Shepard was picked by some invisible force. Grace heard a faint gunshot and the thudding sound of a body hitting the metallic floor. But the last thing she heard before she hit unconiousness was Williams crying out her name.

Shepard found herself looking over an inhabited planet in some part of the Galaxy. Suddenly she was accelerating down towards the planet's surface. Once Shepard had stopped accelerating she found herself looking over an advance city with multiple beings she had never seen before walking around doing ordinary things. Suddenly a violent screeching blow horn sound that drew her attention to several large objects coming from space. They looked like the ship that had landed on Eden Prime but their appliance made the beings in the street start running in various directions trying to escape. Small doors on one of the ships opened to release things that looked like meteorites that speeded towards the city. Once they hit the ground the meteors broke apart and revealed horrible twisted monsters that looked sort of like the beings that had been on the streets. The monsters advanced onwards looking for the aliens that had once been there. Shepard saw flashes of scenes go in front of her eyes that she could not make out but eventually the scenes died down and once more she was looking down on the planet once more. But instead of the city being one of growth and progress it now resembled a burnt out corpse. The skyscrapers from earlier were now full of smoking holes that had fires burning uncontrollably. The street was filled with destroyed vehicles and dead bodies of alien soldiers. There were more of the monsters escorting alien civilians towards a large ugly building that stood taller than any preexisting buildings. Then the loud blow horn sound came again and the scene changed to another planet with statues of weird looking aliens before it jumped to one of the invading ships looming over the planet before it swallowed the planet whole leaving nothing but darkness.

**Hey guys it has been a while. Again sorry for the delay in writing this but as I said in the update real life got in the way. The next chapter should be done in a few weeks or perhaps in a few months I don't know which. Anyway leave a review, favorite or like if you find this story to be worthwhile. See you guys later.**


	2. For your Informatiom

For your information

I have looked through the reviews sent to me on the first chapter and several of them were really weird. D yes man you said_ that Harry should have a harem. _The man has been with Benezia now for almost 178 years so I pictured Harry staying loyal to his bond mate. I will hold a poll tomorrow so that you guys my ever so awesome fans can decide. Terran 14 you complained about Harry being taken down by a simple Reave. If you watch the animation for Reave in Mass Effect two you can clearly see your target freeze up and scream out in pain from a fried nervous system. So my reasoning was that a Reave could overpower a more skilled opponent. Light Lord the pairing for femshep is an in-depth relationship with Liara that will build overtime. I do have a plan for some of the so called magicals being used as war assets for ME 3. But that plot device will be addressed when the Normandy heads to Earth to defeat the Luna VI. Now for those of you who are worried about Benezia being used by Saren don't. She will not be assisting him in any way shape or form. Saren's right hand man or woman who I have chosen is one of bioware's amazing charters but I will leave it to you to figure out. If you have any questions that I did not address please PM me and I will do my best to give you the answers.

Cedues


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Great Adventure Edge of the Abyss

**The Mass Effect series is the property of Bioware studios and E.A... Harry Potter is the sole property to J.K. Rowling. This written story is not an attempt by me to rip-off these individual's works but to combine both into a great new story.**

Ch. 2

The Pinnacle Station of Peace.

_Normandy 2183_

When Grace Shepard began to stir back to conscious thought it was on a soft bed in a dimmed med bay onboard the Normandy. She was dressed in the typical Alliance uniform that was her size. Looking over to her right Two beds over from her was the body of Basilisk. The Spectre was out of his emerald and black armor laying on the bed in a light blue medical gown. The wounds to his stomach and collar bone seemed to have closed up and the Spectre was taking slow deep breaths. The lights to the med bay suddenly brightened illuminating the entire room and reviling Doctor Chakwas who was standing by the door.

"Commander good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"My heads killing me but other than that nothing too serious. How is Basilisk?"

Chakwas's normally content face became a small frown.

"The man is doing very well for having been shot in the stomach several times. But there are a lot discrepancies in his medical treatments."

"Like what?"

"Bones that have been reset in a unique way like the doctor who treated him was unfamiliar with human biology. Also there are extremely strong biotic nodes in his nervous system that seem to be constantly expanding. What really concerns me is that there is no biotic amp in his skull. And there are the traces of elder wood in his blood stream. The blood work is another story, it seems to be extremely toxic."

"That just means he's a powerful biotic. I don't know about the elder wood, maybe Basilisk fell onto a branch of elder wood and it never left his system. Did you get a reading from him that would indicate his age?"

"Yes I did. According to the readings the man is 203 years old."

"Really? That's impossible!"

"It's true."

"That means that he was alive before mass effect technologies were discovered. How in the hell did he get into space before the rest of humanity?"

"I don't know Shepard. Maybe you could ask him when he wakes up. While you were unconscious I detected an abnormal amount of brain waves in the part of the brain used in the dreaming process. What were you dreaming about?"

Shepard looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about it doctor."

Chakwas frowned but did not press the issue. She was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the door to the med-bay opening. In walked Captain Anderson with a grim face and a data pad that likely contained the missions debriefing for the Council.

"What your prognosis on our commander's health doctor?"

"The commander will be physical fine but I do have concerns over her mental health. She did have an abnormal amount of brain activity Captain. I have asked her how she felt when she awoke."

"I really am fine Captain. I just said to doctor Chakwas that my head was killing me."

"Thank you for the report doctor. Can you give me a few minutes alone with the Commander?"

Chakwas nodded "of course Captain. I do need to check up on Basilisk in a few minutes. Call me if you have any trouble Shepard." Chakwas left the med bay leaving Grace with Anderson.

"Shepard, the doctor is just concerned with you. We don't know what was in that beacon. Did you see anything when it grabbed you?"

"I saw… I don't know what I saw. There were ships similar to the one on Eden Prime. They were throwing some sort of monsters at a planet full of aliens I have never seen before. There was death and destruction on a level that I can't describe with words."

"We have to inform the Council of this."

"And tell them what? That I had a nightmare. No. we can't tell them anything about this."

"Then what are we supposed to say then Grace? That you failed in the mission to recover the beacon and led Basilisk to a serious injury."

"That was not me. It was that cuttlebone Saren."

Anderson stiffened "did you say Saren?"

"I did. Why do you recognize that name?"

"Yes. In fact Basilisk and I had a talk about him before the Normandy left for Eden Prime. But that is beside the point. Saren is a Spectre one of the best. If he has allied himself with the Geth then humanity is going to be in a whole lot of shit soon."

"If Saren is a Spectre then what are we supposed to do about it? The council will side with him and discredit whatever I say."

"What we need is for Basilisk to wake up and tell his story to the council. This is only way we can convince the Councilors of Saren's treachery."

"Let us hope that he can change their minds."

Anderson turned around and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at Grace.

"Tell Joker to bring us into FTL and get us to the Citadel as soon as possible."

"Of course sir. Where are you heading?"

"Just to my room for a little shut eye. Today's events have made me age six years and right now I need a nap. Good night Grace."

With that said Anderson left the med bay leaving an unnatural silence behind him. Shepard got up from leaning back against the wall and began moving her body towards the door. Once she was out of the med bay the mess hall for the Normandy was laided out for her to see. Several crewmen were eating a late dinner at the large metal table that was the center piece for this part of the Normandy. The sound of the med bay's door opening got the attention of everyone on the deck. Shepard glared at the crewman in doing so frightened them enough to look away. The only two people who did not look away were Williams and Kadien. Both marines were looking at her with curiosity abound. Shepard made a quick follow me signal making both marines fall in behind her. The trio of marines made their way up the staircase that connected the crew deck to the CIC. Once in the CIC Shepard and co marched past the galaxy map where Navigator Pressly was making a series of complicated calculations that were probably important for the Normandy's movement in outer space. Pressly took a second to look up from his work and give a small nod to the Commander. When Shepard and her group reached the cockpit they found Joker piloting the Normandy. Joker's chair turned towards them reviling the pilot. Joker was a medium height man with a brown bushy beard and hair that was regulation standard. The man had a slightly sickly look to him.

"Hey commander, how was your beauty sleep?"

"You make one more wisecrack about my injury Joker and I will break your arm."

"Alright I'll shut up. No need for violence. What do you need?"

"The captain wants the Normandy to enter FLT and head for the Citadel Asap."

"Got it. My baby will take about ten hours to get there you know with all the relay jumps we will have to do."

"Just get going Joker."

Shepard left the cockpit with Kadien and Williams following close behind her once they were on the crew deck the two marines passed silently over to the elevator and the sleeper pods respectively. Shepard eventually came to the XO's quarters opening the door and depositing herself on the room's cot. She then closed her eyes for some sleep.

When Grace woke up and checked her Omni-Tool for the time. She found that nine hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. She got up from her cot and dressed herself in her Alliance uniform and made her way out of the room. She saw Alenko working at his station near the sleeper pods and decided to talk with him. The man looked up from his work and Grace could see the surprise in his eyes as she approached him.

"Commander is there something that you need?"

"Just want to talk to you Alenko. I would like to get to know my ground team."

"What do you want to know?"

"You seemed to be extremely focused on your work. I also noticed that you were rubbing your head during the mission. Why was that?"

"I get migraines every so often because of my biotic L2 implants. It is not a big deal. I promise that it won't get in the way of the mission."

"Where did you get the implant?"

"I received it during my time at Brain Camp."

"Brain Camp? I have never heard of it."

"I am sorry Brain Camp was a little harsh. Biotic Acclimation and Temperance was a great chance for young biotics to understand and accept our statue in life."

"That sounds like your reading that from a script."

"It was the opening speech that was given to us when we arrived at BAaT. I hated it there."

"Why was that?"

"The main instructor at BAaT was a hard ass turian named Vyrnnus. He was a biotic mercenary that Conatix the official head of BAaT hired to hasten the program. He favored brutal tactics to get results."

"What did he do?"

"He loved to deprive us recruits of food, water and sleep in order for us to show biotic potential. When that wasn't enough He then deliberately injured recruits during our training exercises. Someone finally had enough of him and the bastard somehow died three weeks after our last session."

"No kid should have had to live through that sort of shit. What happened to BAaT after Vyrnnus died?"

"Conatix shut down the faculty on Jump Zero. I guess that they didn't want a scandal with the Council. The remaining recruits were moved into the Alliance military's biotic squads. I lost contact with the other kids from Brain Camp over the years and so far I haven't been able to find many of them."

"Thank you for telling me that Alenko. I know that it must have been difficult to have shared that with me."

"Please ma'am just call me Kadien. Do you think that Basilisk is going to be ok?"  
"I'd like to think that he will be ok. What is your opinion about his origins?"

"I don't know what to think Commander. Maybe the old UFO stories from Earth about people being kidnapped by aliens has some truth to it."

"That sounds a little far-fetched Kadien but it is a possibility that we need to consider. Why do you think Basilisk wanted us to contact the Asari Councilor?"

"Probably because he has entrusted the Councilor with his identity. Whatever the reason is we have to contact her when we get a chance. Now if you will excuse me I need to get my Omni-Tool calibrated.

"That is fine Kadien. Maybe we can talk another time."

"Of course ma'am."

Grace then moved away from Kadien's position by the sleeper pods and over to the elevator. The woman then pressed the button for the Cargo hold/garage. The elevator took ten minutes to reach the bottom of the Normandy and during that time Grace was silently fuming in her head about stupid Alliance engineers. So when the elevators door finally opened Grace let out a sigh of relief. The garage was spacious enough to fit the M-35 Mako that had been assigned to the Normandy and have room to spare. Over by the weapons bench that sat near the ground teams lockers was Williams who was working on taking apart a Lancer Assault rifle, the Gunnery Chief was doing this action in a remarkable show of speed and skill. Seeing that she was busy Grace instead went over to the Alliance Requisition officer whose name was Charles Machefie.

"Hey Commander you looking to do a little shopping?"

"I am just looking at your stores Charles. Did you get anything good while we were on Arcturus?"

"Not really Commander. I only have licenses for stuff from Aldrin Labs and Hahne-Kedar. So you won't find many things different from our normal standard issue stuff."

"How can I help you in getting better stuff?"

"If you could buy me some more licenses from the other big manufacturers then that will be a big help. Otherwise we are going to get the same old stuff in each shipment that we get."

"I will look out for some licenses when we get to the Citadel."

"Thanks Commander. I heard from the Captain that our Spectre friend was injured on Eden Prime and I heard the doc talking about an amazing long-lived being. Is Basilisk an Asari?"

"That is none of your business Charles."

"I know it's just the armor that Basilisk was using was custom-built Asari armor. That must of cost a lot of credits to design and manufacture and most Asari are always saving up their money from the earlier years in their life."

"I can't comment on our spectre's species so don't ask again."

"You got it Commander."

As Grace moved back to the elevator the intercom system blared to life allowing Joker's voice to make an announcement.

"_Attention jolly good crewmen, we are approaching the Serpent Nebula relay and we will be there in fifteen minutes, so prepare for deceleration from FTL. Fasten your seat belts and keep your hands and feet inside the vessel at all times thank you."_

Just as the elevator door was about to close Williams called out "hold the door!" Grace stuck out her hand catching the door and holding it open. Williams entered and took a position on the opposite side of the elevator from Grace. After five minutes of waiting Williams opened her mouth.

"Uh... Have you ever been to the Citadel before Commander?"

"No, Williams never been there before. I have heard that it is one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. What about you?"

"Sorry, Commander never seen the Citadel or been there. My posting were always on low priority colony worlds in the traverse never had much time for luxury."

"Well the experience will be a thing to remember then. You seem to be a competent solider Williams, why haven't you been promoted by high command?"

"That is a personal issue. I... I am not ready to talk about it."

"Alright Williams you don't have to tell me until you are comfortable."

"Please call me Ashley, Williams makes me think my father is around."

"Ok Ashley. Remember I keep an open door policy with my subordinates. If anything is troubling you just come see me."

"Thank you Commander. If I need anything I'll just tell you."

The door to the elevator opened allowing Ashley and Grace to make their way the cockpit. At the destination the two marine women found Kadien talking with Joker about flying techniques. The Normandy suddenly lurched forward and came out of FTL and reappeared next to the Serpent Window relay. Stretched out before the Normandy was the entire Citadel superstructure. The Citadel space station was a giant structure that began with a circle of metal in the middle. This was the Presidium where associate species of Citadel space maintained their embassies. Connected to the Presidium where five massive arms that helped house 13 million beings. Collectively called the Wards by the Citadel's inhabitants. As the Normandy continued its approach hundreds of starships began to become visible to the viewers in the cockpit. Eventually an enormous ship came into view stunning the humans.

"Whoa, look at the size of that ship." Ashley declared in awe.

"The Destiny Ascension flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kadien said in amazement.

"Phooey size isn't everything." Joker stated arrogantly.

"Why so touchy Joker?"

"All I'm saying is that a ship needs more than size to impress me. You also need a lot of firepower."

"What are talking about, that ship's main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance's fleet."

'Glad it is our side then."

The comns speaker blared allowing a turian voice to be heard.  
"_Unidentified ship this is Citadel control, please respond or I will get the defense fleet to fire on you."_

"Citadel control this is SSV-Normandy, we are requesting a docking bay."

_"Stand by Normandy, I just checked the appointment schedule, apparently you are cleared to dock at bay 39 by Ambassador Udina. I am transferring you to an Alliance operator. Sending you a course trajectory. Please note that we will have to decontaminate your ship before we allow your passengers to disembark."_

The Normandy received the info package and slowly made its way through the shipping lanes to docking bay 39 which was near C-Sec's headquarters on Teyseri ward. The decontamination process took longer than Grace thought it would. The process lasted five hours making the crew wait for a new Citadel day before they were allowed to have shore leave. Grace dressed in her Onyx N7 armor and grabbed her Reaper two sniper. At the air lock Grace met Kadien, Ashley, and Anderson before stepping off the Normandy. A few Turian C-Sec officers met the humans at the elevator warning them that if they caused any trouble on Teyseri Ward or in the Rest of the Citadel then C-Sec officers would arrest them. The trip down the elevator into C-Sec headquarters and over towards the rapid transit station took only twenty minutes. Since Ambassador Udina was no available at the time, Anderson had rented a few hotel rooms at the Atheria an Asari hotel chain that was popular in Asari space and had started up on the Citadel after the First Contact War to accommodate large numbers of human diplomats that would arrive on the Citadel for business. Since Grace had slept on the Normandy during the FTL transition she left Kadien and Ashley with Anderson at the hotel. From there Grace made her way to the Bazaar to look around. The place was filled with various aliens who were hustling around to get to the various shops that were open at the time. Grace accidently bumped into a Turian with grey plates and white colony markings on his face. The turian then proceeded to growl at her. Grace to the astonishment of the turian snarled back. This forced the dextro being to back off rather quickly and turn away. A small laughing sound over to her left shoulder caught Grace's attention. Standing in one of the shop stalls was a green suited female Quarian whose mouth piece glowed a pinkish color.

"That was impressive human. Never seen a turian run away that fast."

"Thanks, I haven't seen too many quarians in my life. What do you do here?"

"I run this shop, I know that it's surprising but really I do own this place."

"Not trying to judge. What's your name?"

"My name is Vilina'Melca nar Tonbay. I … live here on Teyseri ward."

"Good to meet you. I am Commander Shepard of the Alliance navy."

"Wait a minute, you are the Commander Shepard the hero of Eden Prime. Oh Keelah it is an honor to meet you."

"An honor?"

"Yes, anyone who kills Geth is good in my books. You know what take a discount at my shop, you've earned it for killing those synthetic bastards."

"Thank you I guess. How did you hear of the Eden Prime attack already?"

"It was all over the news this afternoon. Keelah it was so sad to hear about the colonists that the Geth killed. Any way you will find that the weapons I have were made exclusively by the migrant fleet's research and development corps to fight Geth platforms."

"What sort of weapons do you have? Do you also have any manufacturer licenses?

"Most of the weapons are just ordinary weapons with cryo and disrupter ammo, but if you are interested in a true anti Geth weapon I can offer you a Cel'Pak sniper. The weapon does extra damage to synthetics by using an electric current that surrounds the slug to prevent Geth runtimes from operating in any effective way. As for licenses I have one from Elanus Risk Control and one from Devlon Industries."

"I will take much is this sniper?"

"That will be seventy credits for the licenses and Three thousand credits for the Cel'Pak, with discount."

"I'll take it. Send it to the SSV- Normandy at docking bay 39."

"Of course Shepard. The Cel'Pak will be at your ship in two hours."

"Thank you. Any idea where I can get a drink around here?"

"You could try Flux, it just opened a few weeks ago. If you are feeling really brave then try Chora's Den. It's behind the market and next to the back alley way, just be careful I heard that the place is run by a shifty human named Fist who may be connected to the underworld."

"Thanks for the help. If I find anything during my travels that I don't need I will give your store first preference."

"Really? I don't believe that."

"It's true, you seem to be a decent person so I am helping you get a lot of cheap stuff for a good price. Unless you don't want my offer."

"Alright alright I'll take your offer."

"Good, see you later Vilina."

"Good bye Shepard."

Grace marched away from Vilina's shop and out of the bazaar towards Chora's Den. The walk to the night club was only a few minutes long. The walkway leading to Chora's Den split into two separate paths that eventually connected at the entrance to the club. Outside a holo screen displayed a Blue Asari sitting on a chair with a glass of alcohol in its hand. Grace opened the door and was stunned by what she saw. Shaking its ass on top of the bar's roof was a beautiful Asari dancer. Grace was enthralled by the dancer's beauty. The curves of the exotic body, the translucent blue skin and pouty blue lips. The blue eyes that spoke of hidden pleasures that one could have if Grace asked for it. Grace was interrupted from her view of the dancer by a bartender that was a brown haired human who turned to her and asked.

"What do you want to drink sweet heart?"

"Glass of Noveria rum please."

"Coming right up."

The bartender grabbed a glass from behind the counter and poured a reddish drink into the cup. He then pushed the drink over to Grace.

"That will be thirty Credits."

Grace sent the credits from her account to the bartender's. She then grabbed the drink and downed it in one gulp. She was again distracted from the Asari dancer by the sound of loud head-butt. Grace turned to the sound and saw two Krogan arguing with one another. One was outfitted with a crimson red medium mercenary armor. The other Krogan was dressed in a stylish suit with blue strips.

"I am telling you again Urdnot, leave before I have the rest of the bouncers fill you with enough slugs that your regeneration won't be able to handle."

"Fist is a dead pyjack anyway Jorgal just tell him to come out and I will make his death quick and painless."

"Leave now Urdnot!"

"You just wait Jorgal. I will get Fist."

The Krogan in the red armor turned around allowing Grace to catch a glimpse of his face. The crest of the Krogan was a light orange near the front and a deeper red at the back. His eyes were also blood red that contained cunning and brutal intelligence. In front of one of those eyes were deep scratches that went over the mouth and continued for a ways down. His skin had a rough sand papery look that indicated that this Krogan was an experienced and old warrior. The Krogan continued marching the patrons that fled before him. He moved past the bar and out the door disappearing from sight. Grace set her glass down on the bar and began moving towards the door. She stopped and taking one last look over her shoulder at the Asari dancer before leaving the bar.

Later that "day" Anderson and Shepard along with the rest of the ground team were in Udina's office watching as Udina made a fool of himself.  
" This an outrage! The council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony."

"The Turians don't petition the council to founded colonies at the edge of the Traverse Ambassador."

This was the Salarian councilor Valern stating the obvious.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you entered the Traverse."

The Asari councilor Tersa Tevos was cool and collected.

"Then what about you agent Saren? He was the leader of the Eden Prime Massacre and he also killed your top agent Basilisk. You can't ignore the dangers of a rouge Spectre. I demand that you do something!"

"You don't not get to demand anything from us Ambassador. Try to remember that."

The voice of the turian councilor Sparartus declared coldly.

"We are currently having C-Sec look into your accusation of treason against Saren. We will discuss this at the hearing tomorrow. Not before this takes place."

The holograms of Valern and Sparartus disappeared leaving only Tevos image standing before the humans. Just as she was about to type in the controls to disappear herself. Grace stepped forward.

"Excuse me Councilor. I have been told to give you a message."

"Commander as I said to ambassador Udina…"

"Basilisk is alive Councilor."

"What! Your report forward by Captain Anderson said he was dead."

"He is alive Councilor. Although He is severely wounded. Shot in the stomach a few times by a heavily modded weapon. He told me to give you this audio file from his Omni-Tool."

Grace opened her Omni-Tool and forwarded the file to the Councilor's. The Councilor opened the audio file and listened as the conversation between Basilisk and Saren took place. There was the sound of guns and biotics being used before Saren remarked to Basilisk giving his last words before the audio cut. Tevos look extremely pale blue after the audio tape was over. Tevos shook her head in disgust and sadness.

"This audio proves without a doubt that Saren is responsible for the attack on Eden Prime and the assault on Basilisk. I will meet with the other Councilors and we will strip Saren of his Spectre Status.

The sound of the door opening to the embassy attracted the attention of the humans and the councilor. Walking into the office was Basilisk in full armor and helmet. Basilisk continued walking forward and put himself between Shepard and The Councilor's hologram.

"Basilisk reporting for duty Tersa."

The councilor face showed complete shock before she schooled herself.

"It is good to see you alive Spectre. Please make your report."

"Saren tried to kill me as you have no doubt heard from the audio file. His abandonment of his post near the Veil along with his assault on Eden Prime with a ship of unknown make means that he has some sort of bigger agenda that is for more than a single attack on humanity."

"I agree with you Spectre. I was just discussing with the Commander about the revoking of Saren's Spectre Status."

"Councilor that may not be such a good idea. If Saren's Status is revoked for no apparent reason, he may suspect that I still live or that I have provided Shepard with evidence of his treason. I recommend that you allow the rumors of my death to continue and keep Saren's Spectre status active. So that way when Saren tries to utilize Spectre resources he will still be able to access them and allow us to track his whereabouts through these resources."

Tevos's face turned thoughtful for a moment.

"This idea of yours could very well work Spectre. I will convince Valern and Sparartus of your plan. When we address Saren during the hearing tomorrow we will assure him that there is no evidence against him. Is there anything else that you wish to discuss?"

"Yes there is but it should be done in privet but other than that there is nothing else."

"Then send me your concerns through my privet extra net account. It is good to see you again Basilisk."

"And You Councilor. Good bye Tersa."

The Asari councilor's hologram finally disappeared from sight leaving Basilisk with the ambassador and the crew from the Normandy. Basilisk turned to face the ground team and Anderson but Udina pushed his way into view. He then proceeded to point his index finger at the Spectre.

"You were supposed to be dead! You have set humanity back by ten years thanks to your stunt, the council races don't respect us like they should and now you have made me look incompetent."

"If anyone has made humanity look bad then it is you ambassador. Your constant whining has made humanity the laughing stock of the galaxy."

"How dare you talk like that to me! I will have your head for this."

"You don't scare me ambassador. I have been alive far longer than you. I know how the galaxy and the council works. Don't try and blame your short comings on me. Thank you Shepard, for doing what I asked of you."

"It wasn't a problem Basilisk. Your plan for Saren seems to be well thought out."

"I know how Saren thinks. I trained him for a few months when he recruited by another Spectre."

"You trained that scumbag!"

Basilisk moved his head towards Williams

"I did. At the time he was an exceptional being. The only black mark on his record was his hatred for humanity. I tried to break that from him during the four months that he served with me. But it did not happen. Whatever Saren is doing now he is not the turian I remember."

"What is our next step?"

"We need addition evidence on Saren. We have no idea where Saren will strike next. Will it be here at the Citadel or will it be another human colony world. I will have my contacts here on the Citadel keep an ear to the ground for information on Saren."

"Well let's hope we get some information soon. I would like to discuss several things with you Basilisk."

"Of course Shepard, I am sending you my contact information. You and your team can meet me at this address on Zakara Ward. I will explain everything there."

Basilisk turned away from Shepard, Anderson, Udina, Kadien and Ashely and made his way out of the Embassy.

When Shepard and her team entered Basilisk's apartment they were surprise to see many pieces of Asari, Salarian and Turian art hanging on the walls leading to the living room. The couches and chairs in the living room which were a dark grey color were made from the finest leather that one could get in Citadel space. There was a large window that overlooked the street below which was filled with beings going about their business. The sound of foot step on the hard wood floors attracted Grace and her squad's attention. Behind them was Basilisk without his armor wearing a suit of expansive cloth. The suit was a light sea green color that highlighted the spectre's emerald eyes. Without him coughing up blood Grace could see that the man appeared to be thirty years old but looks were deceiving in this case. The man made his way to one of the couches and sat down. He gestured to the marines to do the same. Once they were all seated Basilisk opened his aristocratic mouth.

"Shepard glad to see that you and your team found the place. I know that you have many questions for me and I will try to answer them all as honestly as possible."

"I would like to hear your explanation of how you got into space and how you got into the Spectres. Now start talking."

"Very well. Tell me Shepard, what do you know about the mass relays?"

"They were made by the Protheans 50,000 years ago to travel across the galaxy in a few minutes. It allowed modern species the same method of travel in modern times."

"True, in a certain point of view. But tell me. Why would the Protheans who built the relays have a research facility dedicated to relay study?"

"They built a what!

"A research facility. On Earth in the nation of Great Britain inside a naturally formed cavern near London resides this faculty. The Protheans set up this base to study mass relay construction and design. The result was a miniature mass relay of immense power."

"How did the Protheans build a mass relay on Earth if there is no trace of eezo on Earth?"

"Correction there is no eezo on earth as of recent human history. Once long ago in our past there was an eezo supply. The Protheans mined it for the miniature mass relay until only small traces of it remained. Unlike Thessia where most animal species developed biotic powers, Earth's species had little to no biotic powers that appeared in their genetics. I don't know why this happened but it did. It was through this relay that allowed me to reach the stars."

"You said that not all of Earth's animals weren't affected by the eezo. What species were?"

"Humans for one, there were also…"

"That's bullshit Spectre. Humans don't have any biotic powers unless they were exposed to eezo in the womb in the 22nd century." Ashley snarled.

"I hope you can control your subordinates Shepard, otherwise something unpleasant may happen. As I was saying early humans were exposed to eezo but instead of instant biotics forming the eezo mutated a select amount of humans allowing them to control biotics in a unique way. The first recorded group of biotics in human history was in ancient Egypt during the Old Kingdom. The Pharaoh at the time gathered together biotics from across his kingdom and forced them to serve in his army. Called the Cult of Heka these biotics were regarded as users of magic and the super natural."

"It makes sense in a way commander. Biotics would have been seen as a magic user by ancient humans, if this is true." Kadien piped up.

"It is true lieutenant. The biotics who made up this cult eventually grew to see themselves as magic users and adopted the word magic to explain their powers. The cult served the old kingdom Pharaohs faithfully until the old kingdom was overthrown by a combination of flood and internal disputes. The cult vanished from Egypt's memory and history. The cult established itself as the protector of biotics everywhere in the Middle East and slowly their numbers grew as the cult continued to gather biotics from their families that usually were about to kill their own children for having biotics. Eventually the cult became a Ministry of "Magic" and governed everything a biotic could do in the Middle East. They became the first government known to biotics in history. In other countries across the world biotics repeated the actions of the first ministry of magic and formed their own ministries. In Europe biotics came late to government but eventual they did form in the various counties. Great Britain's ministry was formed by a group of four who were called Godric Gryffindor a Britain wizard, Helga Hufflepuff who was originally from Norway, Rowena Ravenclaw a Scottish witch, and Salazar Slytherin an Iberian man. Together the four formed the first proper school of "magic" on Earth Hogwarts. Time passed and Hogwarts grew in power and prestige attracting the best minds from throughout Britannia to its walls. In the year 1980 I was born Hadrian James Potter but you may call me Harry. My father and mother were both natural biotics so the DNA of my lineage made sure I was born with biotic powers. On Halloween of 1981 my family was murdered by a mad man leaving me an orphan. I was sent to live with aunt, uncle and cousin who were non biotics and had a distaste of anything unnatural so my gift was never really understood or accepted. I lived with them till I was 14 then I emancipated myself and bought a home in Wales. When I was 11 I was invited to attend Hogwarts that was the first time my biotics were seen as something good for me. Hogwarts had four houses that were each named after the person that founded them. I was sorted to Ravenclaw. There I spent the next seven years learning to manipulate biotics from several teachers who also taught me some social skills that I later use to gain desirable contracts in the Terminus systems. When I turned 18 I joined the prestigious Unspeakables which was a group that studied biotic nature in Great Britain. You could almost have call us scientists. It was during my time with the Unspeakables that I studied the relay left on Earth. The rest of the Unspeakables thought that the relay was a doorway to the realm of death. For eight months I studied the relay trying to learn its secrets. But this period of study was not to last. I was forced to flee from Earth through the relay in a giant airtight metal ball because of some political issues."

"I don't believe a word you are saying Harry if that is your real name. What is your proof?'

Harry looked at the squad for a moment before his eyes began to twinkle. His body suddenly glowed an emerald green. Ashley let out a horrible scream making Grace and Kadien turn towards the sound. The seat where Ashley had been sitting was now gone from its original position. In its place was a vicious lion that was snarling at the gunnery chief. Kadien reached for his pistol and managed to fire a shot into the beast. The lion roared in pain and turned towards Kadien before launching itself into the air towards the Lieutenant. Just as the big cat was about to maul the Sentinel the green glow of biotics surround the beast one more and changed the lion back into the chair Ashley had sat on before. The three marines turned back to Harry who was chuckling at their discomfort.

"That is your proof Shepard. Could a regular biotic have done anything remotely like that. Do you believe me now?"

"Ma'am what he just did… I can't think of any biotic that could change matter from one thing to another.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"To put it in layman's terms, the mass of an object is a certain number. To transform an object into another object you simply have to changes its mass to the number of a different objects mass. Thus the chair an inanimate object becomes a living thing and back."

"How is that possible?"

"I really don't know Shepard. I act on instincts when I transform something. Not very much is known about most natural biotic phenomenon."

"Thank you for telling us this Harry. Have any of your contacts found anything on Saren?"

"Nothing as of right now. I will inform you and your team the moment that I get something. Is there anything else that you would like to ask?"

"Not at this time."

"Very well then Shepard. Now if you would please excuse me I have other important business to attend to."

The team left the apartment and headed back to the Normandy awaiting the next day and whatever Saren would throw at them.

At the other end of the Citadel on Teysari ward a lone female Quarian dressed in an environmental suit that was colored gray and purple was attempting to find a safe place to hide. This quarian had arrived on the Citadel six hours ago and in that time she had been attacked by assassins twice. Her pilgrimage companion

Keenah'Breizh had been badly wounded and in the end the female had been forced to leave her friend to die in one of the many elevators. The last encounter with the assassins had resulted in the assassins being incinerated alive and ended with the quarian female being shot with

Polonium rounds that were right now destroying her immune systems. She knew that she had to find a doctor soon or she would be another dead quarian. The quarian spotted a sign for a free medical clinic that was on the ward and deciding to take a risk she began wobbling in the clinic direction. Hopefully she could find help there.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I am proud to present the next chapter for my Mass Effect/Harry Potter Saga... For those of you who don't understand why I keep calling the magic of the Harry Potter world Natural biotics and if the explanation that is made in this chapter doesn't make sense to you then here is a simplified version. In a society that has no inclination or knowledge of biotics it really is not hard for the subjects of biotics to see themselves in a supernatural light. The reason that some humans have these powers is because I believe that Earth once had a moderate amount of Eezo on its surface not enough to change every microscopic detail like on Thessia but enough to do some mutations. This Eezo mutated animals and early humans alike and caused some humans to have natural biotic genes. The Protheans eventually mined all the Eezo on Earth to make the Relay in the department of mysteries that is why there is no Eezo on Earth in modern times. The reason that the biotics of Earth can do many more types of biotic attacks is because of good old fashion human ingenuity and curiosity. That is my theory about magic and I am sticking with because come on the idea of biotics in mass effect was Bioware's attempt to put a system in the games that acted like magic. Again send me a PM message if you have more questions about the biotics issue. Also on the harem issue that I was having I have decided to stay true to my plotline and not have a harem. I repeat Harry will not get a harem in any way. From the reviews that I have received it seems that you guys don't like the way I have explained the magic issue. Well guess what it will stay as it is because it is one of the major plot points of the story. I know that you want it changed but it is not going to happen. Also I will be hosting a poll for one of the plot holes that has me stumbling. That is whether to kill Ashley or Kadien. I must confess that I hate both characters. Ashley comes off as a speciest bitch and Kadien honestly gave me the impression of a stalker. They are also both giant assholes on Horizon. So you can why I am having trouble with the choice. If you guys really want I can try and save both of them but I need to figure out a way to do that. Also let me tell you that the events of the story will still play out like in the games but you have to look at the big picture to see the Alternate Universe parts. The Leviathan of Dis was discovered later, Cerberus has two leaders, and Benezia is still alive and not indoctrinated. All these thing have an impact on the greater galaxy. Just think about that. Anyway see you later.**


	4. Update

Update on Next Great Adventure New Beginnings.

Hey fans just making this update on progress for New Beginnings. I still working the first part of the rewrite chapter and I am going to post it to see what you guys think of it so far. Please send in a review so I know where to improve. Also I am proud to announce that Perfection made flesh will be taken over by M2J MandalorianJedi. He hasn't promised me that the story will be continued immediately but I have hope that he will do this idea justice. For further questions on the Next Great Adventure series send a PM to me because I do love answering my fans. For those of you complaining about authors notes just stop. I put this up so that all would know about the revised Prologue for New Beginnings. I have had other people bitch at me for not informing them about the first story. so back off, it is really hard for me right now to do much writing so be glad for the stuff I do put out.

Cedues.


End file.
